O amor que eu pedi a Deus
by Valentine-Lee
Summary: ...Estava na minha frente, o tempo todo. YAOI DOHKOxSHION
1. Chapter 1

...Estava na minha frente, o tempo todo.

_( Bom, como essa introdução à essa fic estava escrita no caderno a MUITO tempo, eu resolvi postar de uma vez mesmo ainda sendo tão pequenininha. O fato é que eu nunca havia escrito uma fic sobre Dohko e Shion, e eles são um dos meus casais preferidos em Saint Seiya, então eu me animei com a história. Provavelmente não passará de cinco capítulos, abandonando aquele ar de comédia ao extremo, eu espero fazer uma fic bem fofa, romântica e que agrade a todos os fãs dos dois ! )_

_**Prólogo**_

Porque não tirar umas férias ?

Porque não fugir um pouco do Santuário ?

As perguntas de Shion não saíam de minha mente. Eu passei as últimas quatro horas apenas pensando no convite que ele havia me feito de passarmos uns dias em londres, na Inglaterra.

Porque não ir ? Eu me perguntava.

Bem... nessas horas seria bom ter alguém, Oh meu Deus como eu queria ter um amor para viajar comigo.

É tão difícil assim ?

Mais e mais perguntas surgiram em minha mente enquanto eu caminhava tranquilo pelas escadas rumo ao salão do Grande Mestre, já estava com uma resposta para Shion.

O dia estava muito frio. Shion pretendia ir para Londres aproveitar o que há de melhor lá nessa época do ano: A neve. Até que será divertido, pensei. Ele também havia convidado Aphrodite, Mask, Camus e Milo, mas creio que estes doius últimos não vão querer ir, Camus já tem o seu espaço de neve particular dentro da casa de Aquario e Milo sempre está lá para aproveitar, tsc... Milo safado. Eu continuei a subir. Porcaria, como essas escadas são cansativas ! Athena deveria colocar escadinhas rolantes nesse Santuário ! Oh, por Zeus, mas o que estou dizendo ? ...

Já no caminho da casa de peixes, encontrei Aphrodite todo empolgado, ele colocava lindas rosas vermelhas dentro de vazos de porcelana e cantarolava algo em francês, quando me viu.

-Dohko ! –Ele disse, animado.

-Olá Aphrodite ! –Eu respondi sorrindo.

-E então ? Você vai na viagem conosco ?!

-Vou sim, você vai ?

-Claro ! Camus e Milo não vão mesmo, Ok ? Só nós quatro. –Ele falava enquanto formava uma outra rosa vermelha só que desta vez a colocou em minha mão.

-Ok, Estou indo falar com Shion.

Ele fez um gesto de "bye" com a mão direita e eu respondi sorrindo, logo passei por ele e voltei a caminhar.

Já avistando a entrada do salão, senti que meu coração bateu mais forte. O que era aquilo ? Oh, talvez o cansaço, eu achei. Adentrei o local e o barulho apenas de meus passos ecoavam alí, logo avistei Shion sentado em um banco no canto. De início cheguei a pensar que ele estava meditando ou refletindo, mas quando me aproximei mais dele eu percebi que ele estava jogando Sudoku no celular. Quem diria, hein Grande Mestre ?

Seu longo cabelo esverdiado estava como sempre solto, brilhante e parte dele jogada na frente de seu rosto, cobrindo parte da testa e das laterais da bochecha. Ao perceber a minha presença ele rapidamente se inclinou e levantou a cabeça, seus grandes olhos cor de Âmbar me encontraram, eu hesitei não sei porque diabos, mas segui em frente.

-Dohko ! –Ele disse sorrindo. –Sente-se aqui. –Eu o fiz. Ao me ver sentado ao lado dele, o mesmo se virou para mim. –E então ? O que decidiu sobre a viagem ?!

-Bem, eu vou. Não há motivos para recusar !

-Ótimo, esse passeio será perfeito na sua companhia, amigo.

-Digo o mesmo !

Logo eu tive meu corpo abraçado pelos braços de Shion. Instantaneamente minhas bochechas se ruborizaram e meu coração se acelerou. Porque ? Não me preocupei em descobrir o que era enquanto o abraçava também.

-Nós vamos amanhã, Tudo bem ? –Ele disse quando nos afastamos. –De manhã !

-Certo, vou deixar minhas malas prontas hoje à noite.

-Sim !

Eu me levantei e andei rumo a saída do grande salão, me perguntava porque eu estava tão tenso, mais ao mesmo tempo tão feliz. Entre essa e outras perguntas que me rodeavam naquele momento, eu tinha certeza que encontraria as respostas para todas elas, nessa viagem.

_**Continua ...**_

_( Espero que gostem ! )_


	2. 1º Dia: Um certo medo de avião

**1º Dia: Um certo medo de avião**

Cinco horas da manhã. Parece cedo, não ? Mas não para Dohko que já estava mais que atrasado. Ele rapidamente vestiu qualquer roupa de inverno bem quentinha que encontrou disponível no armário de madeira, deu uma breve ajeitada no cabelo diante do espelho do quarto, colocou um par de sapatos, a mochila nas costas e saiu correndo da casa de Libra torcendo para que estivesse na hora, afinal, não queria que todos perdessem o avião por causa dele. O ponto de encontro dos quatro era na entrada da casa de Áries, ele logo chegou lá e Shion, Aphrodite e Mask já o esperavam, sentados no chão.

-Oh não ... Perdemos o avião, né ? –Dohko perguntou desanimado.

-Claro que não ! Como eu já sabia que seu atraso aconteceria, eu informei o horário adiantado meia hora antes para você ! Acabamos de chegar aqui. –Shion respondeu e Dohko suspirou de alívio.

Assim que todos riram da cara do libriano pelo seu desespero ao descer até eles, todos saíram enfim do santuário e foram andando até o aeroporto de Athenas, que não ficava muito longe dalí, mas era distante o suficiente para precisarem pegar um ônibus, que por sinal estava lotado. Aphrodite sempre junto de Mask, eles visivelmente não combinavam, mas o pisciano insistia em segurar o braço dele à todo momento e Mask sempre emburrado por tal ato de Aphrodite que não se importava em assumir a relação dos dois, diferente dele, que não queria ser chamado de "viado" por aí. Shion e Dohko sempre muito próximos, conversavam o tempo todo enquanto o ônibus não chegava ao aeroporto. Em alguns momentos as bochechas de Dohko subitamente coravam, quando o mesmo olhava para Shion ao mesmo tempo que ele o olhava também.

E assim seguiu a pequena viagem dentro do ônibus. Logo eles já estavam na avenida do aeroporto, os quatro desceram do veículo aliviados por terem se livrado da lotação que estava lá dentro e andaram até a entrada do aeroporto. Dohko olhava para cima a todo momento, estava realmente muito baixa a temperatura, mas ele era o único aparentemente com mais frio, batia os dentes com certa violência e esfregava as mãos cobertas pelas luvas pretas de lã, de inicio parecia ser mesmo apenas frio, mas a situação piorou ao pegarem os passaportes e entrarem, já na fila da revista.

-Dohko ? Está tudo bem ? –Shion colocava uma das mãos sobre o ombro do libriamo que não parava de tremer por nada.

-Está ... s-s-sim !

-Certeza ?

-S-s-sim ! É s-só frio.

-Aposto que está com medo do avião, não é ? HAHA ! –Mask apontava para ele e ria feito um louco, mas logo se calou ao levar um peteleco na cabeça, dado por Aphrodite.

-É Isso, Doh ? Pode dizer, não tenha vergonha de nós ... O ariano tentava acompanhar o olhar de Dohko enquanto ele se virava, ficando de costas para Mask.

-Eu sou um cavaleiro de Athena, não tenho medo de nada ... mas quando se trata de voar dentro de um avião, não sei o que me dá ! –Ele contava, olhando para baixo. Logo Shion o abraçou pelas costas.

-Não se sinta envergonhado por isso, quase todos sentem algum medo de voar nesse treco, mas é seguro, pode confiar. Confie em mim, vou estar ao seu lado.

-Mesmo ?

-Sim, não se preocupe ! –Shion deu o mais lindo e alegre sorriso que Dohko poderia ver e isso o acalmou um pouco, ele rapidamente pegou uma das mãos de Dohko que estavam para baixo e a segurou, sem soltar um minuto se quer. Logo deixaram as malas e seguiram para o avião.

Enquanto subiam as escadas para o avião, Dohko evitava olhar para os lados e para baixo, sabia que se olhasse para o lado encontraria uma bela paisagem, mas seu medo poderia aumentar, ele estava entrando no avião ! Acabou fechando os olhos com força e parou de andar, ficando estático. Shion ainda segurava sua mão quando percebeu a reação do outro e se aproximou de seu ouvido.

-Suba, tudo vai ficar bem quando você se sentar, vamos lá. –Ele falava calmamente, a voz aveludada e suave de Shion era como um calmante para o cavaleiro de Libra. Ele logo soltou os passos mais uma vez e continuou a subir os pequenos degrais, uma das aeromoças lhes deram bom dia, Dohko não estava em condições de responder, os quatro encontraram suas poltronas que eram próximas e se sentaram, Mask com Aphrodite e Shion com Dohko, este último não quis ficar do lado da janela.

-"Talvez se um amor estivesse aqui comigo, agora, do meu lado, eu não estivesse assim ... embora eu esteja me acalmando, Porque estou me acalmando ? Meu Zeus, eu não me entendo... " –Dohko pensava enquanto pegava uma garrafa de água da bandeija que a aeromoça segurava enquanto passava pelo corredor e tomava ela toda de uma vez.

Passados alguns minutos, o avião começou a andar, a hora mais tensa, a decolagem. No mesmo instante, a respiração de Dohko ficou acelerada, ele fechou os punhos que repousavam sobre os joelhos e também fechou os olhos, com medo. Shion rapidamente se virou, fitando-o por alguns segundos e admirando o seu medo, deu um leve sorriso de canto e pegou a mão de Dohko novamente, segurando-a com firmeza, o libriano virou a mão e apertou a dele com mais força ainda, sem abrir os olhos por nada. Passado essa terrível hora e o avião já estar estável, voando planamente nos céus de Athenas, rumo Inglaterra, Dohko se sentiu melhor, ele lentamente abriu os olhos e sem querer acabou olhando para a janela, encontrando nuvens e mais nuvens que passavam, imediatamente ele virou para o outro lado e fechou os olhos, Shion foi rápido e fechou a cortina azul-marinho da janela para que ele não precisasse mais olhar para o lado de fora.

-Pronto, pode olhar. –Disse o lemuriano, tranquilo. Ele olhou e encontrou outra vez o lindo sorriso de Shion.

-Obrigado ...

-Tudo bem, está calmo agora ?

-Muito ...

-Então, descanse.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso para Shion e em seguida inclinou a cabeça para trás, encostando-a na poltrona fofa. A medida que os minutos se passavam e a viagem ficava mais tranquila, Dohko começou a se sentir sonolento e ficando naquela mesma posição, sua cabeça caía para os lados a todo momento. Quando já estava prestes a adormecer de vez, sentiu que as suaves mãos de Shion lhe puxaram com cuidado e encostaram sua cabeça em seu ombro, ele pegou sua mão novamente, em silêncio.

-"Me sinto bem, é tão reconfortante ..." –E dormiu assim mesmo, calmo e tranquilo com as leves carícias na mão.

Um sonho tranquilo. Parecia que o cosmo de Shion estava em seus sonhos, deixando-o calmo, feliz. Ele não sentia frio, não tremia. Dohko sonhava que de alguma forma voava sobre o santuário, na Grécia, avistando lá do alto todas as casas zodiacais, as montanhas, Athena e seus amigos cavaleiros, mas logo começava a cair. Enquanto ele dormia, Shion, como sempre não soltava sua mão, sua cabeça estava encostada na de Dohko e ele acabou cochilando também com o suave som da voz de Aphrodite na poltrona de trás, cantando uma música lenta enquanto Mask se emburrava e tentava abafar os ouvidos com o grande fone e aumentava a música que ouvia no celular no ultimo volume.

Se aquilo não fosse um sonho, ele já estaria desesperado por causa da altura, da queda, logo a visão do sonho foi se distanciando aos poucos, a realidade voltando, ele realmente estava voando, alto como nunca. Repentinamente ele abriu os olhos e deu um pulo na poltrona sem tirar a cabeça do ombro de seu companheiro, assustando-o e fazendo-o acordar também.

-Tudo bem ? –Shion perguntou preocupado.

-Acho que sim ... –Ele disse tranquilo enquanto lentamente inclinava a cabeça para cima. Sem perceber que Dohko estava se levantando, Shion permaneceu naquela mesma posição, com a cabeça virada na direção dele. O libriano levantou a cabeça e logo a ponta de seus narizes se encostaram, os lábios estavam bem próximos um do outro, era possível sentir as respirações que se aceleravam. Aphrodite não parava de cantar.

-Er, me desculpe Shi ... –Dohko rapidamente virava a cabeça para frente, suas bochechas se avermelharam.

-Não, eu que me desculpo ...

-O que aconteceu ? –Logo os dois deram um pulo ao perceberem que Aphrodite estava de pé apoiado em suas poltronas e olhava para eles esperando uma resposta, curioso.

-Nada não, Aphrodite ... er ...

-Senhora, sente-se por favor ! –A aeromoça de longos cabelos alaranjados e cacheados se aproximava do cavaleiro de Peixes e o puxava gentilmente de volta para o acento. Mask não parava de rir.

-Não sou senhora ! Sou um homem, pô ! –Aphrodite fazia bico, se jogava na poltrona e cruzava os braços completamente emburrado, logo dando um olhar mortal para Mask que caçoava dele. A aeromoça estava boquiaberta diante deles enquanto tentava processar o que havia acabado de ouvir. Assim que entendeu que Aphrodite era andrôgeno ao extremo e se comportava realmente como uma moça, ela deu as costas para os dois e caminhou na direção de outros passageiros.

-Bem feito ! –E levou um tapa na cabeça.

A viagem seguiu tranquila, a maioria dos passageiros dormiam e os que estavam acordados ou estavam comendo alguma coisa, ou jogavam no celular, conversavam com a pessoa ao lado. Como se parecesse impossível, Dohko estava acordado e bem. Ele e Shion jogavam distraídamente Jokenpô e parecia que Shion estava ganhando; atrás deles, Aphrodite e Mask dividiam um outro fone de ouvido e ouviam Heavy Metal no celular do canceriano para passar o tempo, Dite estava prestes a ter um treco de tão alto que estava.

Por fim acabaram todos dormindo novamente, Shion voltou a deitar Dohko em seu ombro enquanto observava a paisagem do lado de fora do avião nos momentos em que não queria dormir. Logo chegariam à Inglaterra.

O cavaleiro de Libra logo foi acordado e pretendia voltar a dormir, mas percebeu um certo movimento e abriu seus olhos, vendo que todos os passageiros já saíam do avião, Dite e Mask de pé ao seu lado no corredor do avião.

-Vamos querido ! Londres nos espera ! –Aphrodite o chaqualhava de leve.

-Ai, desculpem ... eu dormi mesmo. –Ele se ajeitou na poltrona, colocando a mão sobre a cabeça e arrumando os fios bagunçados.

-Não se preocupe, vamos ? –Shion ofereceu sua mão para Dohko e ele a pegou. Novamente com as bochechas vermelhas, os quatro desceram do avião e enfim pisaram em Londres. Aquela sem dúvida seria uma ótima viagem.

_**Continua ...**_


End file.
